A vehicle has various components that may be controlled by software. At times software needs to be updated. To update software of a vehicle component, the vehicle may be driven to a dealership and serviced by a technician. The technician may connect a wire to the vehicle to utilize a system that tracks the individual software levels of every component in the vehicle as well as available software updates. The technician may manually apply the software updates indicated by the system and record any changes back into the system. During some downloads of software to a vehicle, the download may be interrupted when communication between the vehicle and system storing the software is interrupted.